La recien llegada
by Dinkley
Summary: Downton tiene una nueva Doncella Primera. Su llegada cambiará las vidas de todos y hasta la de ella misma.


_Este es un relato que se me ha ocurrido de repente. La idea parte de la base de la llegada de Anna a Downton (en lugar de Bates). El ya trabaja allí junto con el resto y he añadido el personaje de Ethel. _

_El argumento aún no está definido, así que no se adonde llegará esto. Espero que la disfrutéis._

* * *

><p><strong>1 – La recién llegada<strong>

Ethel no estaba de buen humor aquel día. De hecho, estaba furiosa. Todo el mundo era consciente de su carácter y decidieron evitarla lo máximo posible, sobre todo el resto de doncellas.

Había deseado que aquel día no llegara nunca, que todo hubiera sido un sueño. Pero a medida que se acercaba la fecha, su conversación de hacía cinco días con el ama de llaves estaba cada vez más clara en su mente.

_- Esto es simplemente inaceptable – El tono de la señora Hughes denotaba el cansancio lógico de alguien que ha vivido la misma situación una y otra vez. Se sentó en la silla y miró a la muchacha que tenia enfrente._

_Como muchas otras veces, la joven era incapaz de entender la responsabilidad de su cargo. Se cruzó de brazos y por instante miro desafiante al ama de llaves. _

_- Pero si no ha pasado nada Sra. Hughes. Todo está bien –_

_La mujer suspiró. _

_- No se trata de si ha pasado algo o no, Ethel. Eres la doncella Primera de esta casa. Un cargo con ciertos beneficios pero también con innumerables responsabilidades. No puedes abandonar tú puesto así como así, sin avisar a nadie. – _

_- Gwen lo sabía – _

_- Esa es otra. ¿Cómo se te ocurre cargar a Gwen con tus tareas? –_

_- Ella sabe perfectamente lo que tiene que hacer. Me ha visto hacerlo cientos de veces. Si es incapaz de aprender como se hace… -_

_- ¡No vayas por ahí! – bramó la mujer levantándose de golpe del asiento y señalándola con el dedo. - ¡Ni se te ocurra culpar a Gwen de tu irresponsabilidad! Bastante ha hecho la pobre ocultando tus salidas a deshora –_

_Estuvo apunto de replicarla, pero comprendió que la mujer no se iba a dejar achantar fácilmente, así que bajó la cabeza._

_- No podemos seguir así Ethel. Para que esta casa funcione correctamente, todos debemos hacer nuestro trabajo a la perfección. Es nuestra obligación para con nuestros patrones y también como señal de respeto al resto de los empleados; y esto parece ser que también se te ha olvidado últimamente – _

_Ethel volvió a levantar la cabeza sin saber a que se refería – No entiendo –_

_- Se muy bien la manera que tienes de tratar al resto de las sirvientas, incluida a la pobre Daisy que no está bajo tu supervisión. _

_El rostro de la doncella se enrojeció de rabia - ¿Quién le ha dicho eso? ¿Gwen? ¿Lily? –_

_- Se te olvida quien soy, ¿verdad? Como ama de llaves, se todo lo que sucede en esta casa. ¿Te crees que no me he dado cuenta de que las tienes atemorizadas; de que no veo como las tratas? No sólo desprecias su trabajo, sino que también les hablas como si no valieran nada –_

_La mujer suavizó el tono al percibir que los humos de la joven habían bajado. – Hace unos días descubrí a Gwen en el patio trasero tratando de consolar a Lily por una crisis de ansiedad. Obviamente le obligué a que me contara lo que había pasado. Sabía que tenía que ver contigo y no me equivocaba. –_

_- Decidí darte unos días de prueba para ver si el incidente hacía cambiar tu forma de tratar a las chicas. Pero después de la escapada de hoy, me temo que ya no puedo seguir dándote más oportunidades –_

_Por primera vez, en el rostro de Ethel se pudo percibir miedo._

_- ¿Me va… me va a despedir Sra. Hughes? –_

_- Debería. Me has dado miles de razones para hacerlo. Afortunadamente, conozco a tus padres y es por ellos por lo que no te voy a despedir. –_

_Ethel suspiró de alivio. De buena se había librado. Si su madre se hubiera enterado de que la habían echado, entonces si hubiera tenido problemas._

_- Muchísimas gracias Sra. Hughes. Le juró que no volv… -_

_- Aun no he terminado Ethel – le cortó levantando la mano – No voy a despedirte, pero voy a relegarte de tu cargo de Doncella Primera. –_

_La noticia de su inminente degradación fue un jarro de agua fría para ella. Había sido jefa de doncellas durante 3 años en Downton Abbey y disfrutaba teniendo un puesto de poder. Rebajarse a suplicar era algo que no entraba en sus planes, pero si quería mantener su puesto, tendría que hacerlo .-_

_- Por favor Sra. Hughes, le prometo que no volverá a pasar. Saldré en mis ratos libres y trataré a las chicas mejor –_

_La cara del ama de llaves indicaba que no pensaba ceder ni un ápice. Ethel soltó una risita despectiva._

_- ¿Y quien me va a sustituir? ¿Gwen? ¿Lily? – _

_- No. Ellas no están preparadas para asumir ese cargo, al igual que tu – puntualizó la mujer que había detectado su tono sarcástico – El Sr. Carson ha hablado con los señores y se va a contratar a una muchacha de fuera –_

_- Y supongo que voy a tener que enseñarle como funciona todo, ¿no? –_

_El ama de llaves no pudo evitar que una sonrisa de triunfo se le dibujase en la cara. – No va a hacer falta. Tiene las mejores referencias que una doncella pudiera desear. Lleva trabajando 10 años en la misma casa sin ninguna queja, de los que 6 han sido como doncella Primera y doncella personal de la hija de sus patrones –_

_- Ya. Y si es tan buena, ¿por qué ha decidido cambiar de empleo? –_

_Dando por finalizada la conversación la Sra. Hughes abrió la puerta de la oficina que compartía con el Sr. Carson, no sin antes añadir – Eso no es asunto tuyo. Si algún día llegáis a ser amigas, entonces podrás preguntárselo a ella –_

Cuando bajó las escaleras hacia la sala común, había un revuelo especial entre los empleados. Eso sólo podía significar que la nueva doncella ya había llegado. Al entrar en la sala común, O'Brien le lanzó una mirada burlona. Estaba realmente feliz por todo lo que le había pasado.

- ¿Qué tal tu primer día como Doncella "no" primera? –

Ethel decidió ignorarlos a todos sentándose a desayunar en el extremo más alejado de la mesa. Aunque trató de concentrarse en las noticias del periódico matinal, no pudo evitar oír los cuchicheos de todos.

- ¿Ya la habéis visto? ¿Cómo es? ¿Parece simpática? – las preguntas salían de la boca de Daisy a tal velocidad que era imposible responderlas a todas.

- Nadie la ha visto. Al parecer, ha llegado y se ha metido en la habitación a hablar con el Sr. Carson y la Sra Hughes – explicó Gwen. La doncella estaba muy nerviosa por la llegada de la nueva muchacha, pero le consolaba saber que no podría ser peor que Ethel.

- No te preocupes Daisy, la conocerás pronto. Ahora vuelve a las cocinas antes de que la Sra Patmore descubra que estás aquí –

El que hablaba era el Sr. Bates. Un hombre extremadamente serio y callado pero que jamás alzaba la voz y siempre tenía palabras amables para todo el mundo. Imponía gran respeto, no sólo por ser el asistente del conde, sino también por ser un ex combatiente.

Todos estaban ansiosos por conocerla y eso no hacía más que avivar la rabia de Ethel. Era obvio que todos le tenían más simpatía a una desconocida que a ella. Pronto sabría por qué.

- Atención todo el mundo – la voz grave del Sr. Carson resonó en la sala común. – Como ya sabéis, a partir de hoy tendremos un nuevo miembro trabajando con nosotros. – Y haciéndose a un lado, todos pudieron ver a la muchacha – Os presento a Anna, Anna Smith –

Si, aquella chica iba caer bien a todos. Era muy guapa, parecía simpática y educada y en su rostro no se percibía más que pura bondad. Con una amplia sonrisa saludó a todos los presentes.

- Hola a todos. Estoy muy contenta de poder trabajar aquí con todos vosotros. –

La Sra Hughes tomó la palabra – Anna será la doncella Primera, lo que significa que el resto de doncellas estaréis bajo su cargo. Tiene una amplia experiencia así que sabe lo que hace. Espero que la ayudéis en lo que necesite – y volviéndose a Anna, añadió – Una vez más, bienvenida -

- Gracias, Sra Hughes –

Desde el fondo de la sala, Ethel no la perdió de vista ni un instante. Así que ella era su reemplazo. Al igual que todos, sonrió, pero su sonrisa escondía un significado oculto. No importaba que cayera bien a todos. Anna no iba a durar mucho tiempo en Downton.


End file.
